Another Tale: The Legend of Four
by MixtheWerewolf
Summary: Gare and Kiegan are just settling into school when they are transported to another world. Separated, and with new, strange powers, they go on their individual quests to discover their purpose in this new world, as well as finding each other. Script format
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: World Transition

Scene: A giant outcropping of rock on the boundary of a walled city. The walls run into the rock and stop; however, a set of stairs is carved into the rock leading up to the top. A boy is sitting on the rock staring out at the sunset.

Boy (thinking): ...Where are you at? ...Haidar...

Viera: Tsuuuuuuukasaaaaa!!

Tsukasa: starts Fio, is that you?

Fio: Who else could it be? Come on, dinner's ready back at the Skyseed.

Tsukasa: Great. What's Blare serving?

Fio: Another one of her creations... One we HAVEN'T had.

Tsukasa: annoyed and sickened Oh, great... hopefully it isn't as bad as that Malboro stew she made...

Fio: Let's hope... Race ya back there! takes off running

Tsukasa: Hey, no fair! runs after

Scene: A fancy dining room with lots of small tables which can accomodate up to four people.. Two boys are sitting at a table by themselves.

Older Boy: Man, this dinner sucks.

Younger Boy: Really? I kind of like duck.

Older Boy: Good for you. I don't.

Younger Boy: You know, moping about having to come here won't change the fact we're here. You could try to enjoy yourself, at least.

Older Boy: Yeah, well, right now I'm just upset. How could she send us here?

Younger Boy: Well, you know how Aunt Fernris is... she's always hated us, and with Mom... gone, and Dad not being with us anymore, she saw the opportunity to get rid of us.

Older Boy: Well, at least we're both here together, and we won't be seeing her again. So, what classes do you have?

A bell rings

Younger Boy: You haven't even touched your food, and now we have to go to bed...

Older Boy: shocked BED?! NOW?!

Younger Boy: a little TOO happy Looks like we know who wasn't paying attention to the Headmaster. Oh well... there's always tommorow.

Older Boy: Yeah, yeah. Don't go all Zen on me.

Younger Boy: What room were we in again?

Older Boy: Uhhhh... I think it was 3-14.

Scene: Room 3-14 on the third floor of the dorm building.

Younger Boy: Woooooow, it's so big in here!!

Older Boy: Oh, that's right... you had to go on a tour so you wouldn't get lost. Right, Kiegan?

Kiegan: Yeah, that's right... It was SOOOO boring! The headmaster kept droning on and on... you're lucky, you know that?

Older Boy: Heh, yeah... cause they expect us high schoolers to have a map. Man. Only four more years, and then we're both out of here.

Kiegan: Huh? What do you mean by that, Gare?

Gare: Well, see, when I graduate, I'll be 19. Right? That's old enough to claim custody, and you'll just live with me when I'm at college. When I graduate there, you should be close to graduating high school. Understand?

Kiegan: Yeah,uh... sad No...

Gare: Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get ready for bed.

Later that night...

Gare and Kiegan are both in bed

A piercing beam of light hits both of them. (no, they aren't being abducted.) Both of them disappear. As they are shooting through a vortexy tunnel, both of them seperate and go in different directions.

Scene: A burning town.

(outside a house)

Gare appears, and is dropped on the ground.

Gare: Ow! What the heck?

(A woman runs past him, and a hume chases after her.)

Gare: Uh, where am- ... great, they're gone.

gunshots

Gare: shocked What the heck was that?! as if suddenly noticing This town's on fire! Someone must've sieged it... I guess. I mean, if a house had caught on fire, the other people would've put it out. I guess... Speaking of which, what's up with the Middle Ages look, anyway?

more gunshots

Gare: Aw, screw this! I'd better get out of here!

Meanwhile...

A girl is sitting next to a fire. What looks like a turkey is roasting over it (it's a cockatrice... I guess)

Kiegan appears behind her

The girl hears and whirls around, putting a amethyst crystal dagger to his throat

Kiegan: What? Hey! What's that for!

Girl: Who sent you? Tell me! NOW!

Kiegan: No one sent me! I don't even know where I AM! I've never even seen you before!

Girl: Fine. pulls away dagger, which disintegrates And your name is?

Kiegan: My name's Kiegan Lupis. I don't know where I am, or where my brother is, or even what happened!

Girl: Right. Well, I'm Haidar...

End chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Chance Circumstance

Scene: The burning city with Gare.

Gare(running down alley): Just where the heck AM I?!

A hand grabs him and pulls him into a shed

Man: Hey! Are you addled?! You can't just run around; you'll be killed in seconds!

Gare: Who are you to tell me what I can't and can do?

Man: ...Fine, suit yourself. Don't come running back in here when you're caught.

Gare: Whatever. Hey, out of curiosity, where are we at?

Man: Huh? Oh, a newcomer, eh? This -was- the city of Ghaight... now it's a burning mess.

Gare: Ghaight, huh... Fine. I'm out of here.

Gare climbs a ladder next to the shed and sneaks onto the roof of the building to get a closer look. Seconds later the man down below is heard yelling. Gunshots cut off the yell

Gare: Oh, man... that was close...peeks down Those two guys are now having a conversation... let's see what I can hear from here...

down below

Man 1 holding an Aiot Gun: You know, I still haven't seen any sign of that boy.

Man 2 holding an Outsider: Boy? Oh, you mean the one Prometheus said would be here? Refresh my memory on what he looked like.

Man 1: Brown and black hair with silver eyes, wearing a white shirt and shorts.

Gare: looking at self: They don't mean... me?!

Man 2: Eh... that could be anyone...

Man 1: Yeah, but we just have to bring em in. Anyone who even GETS one gets a raise, and the one who brings the right one gets a promotion!

Man 2: So what are we doing hanging around here? Let's get looking!

they leave

Gare: stunned Ok, it's weird enough that someone would know that I would get taken here. But knowing what I look like? Too creepy... unless... that Prometheus they mentioned... could he have caused me to come here?

Scene: The campfire with Haidar and Kiegan.

Haidar: Would you like some roast cockatrice?

Kiegan; W-What's a cockatrice?

Haidar: A round brownish bird. You've... never seen one? Ever?

Kiegan: Where I come from... people don't use campfires, unless they're going camping... then they have tents. They don't carry purple daggers... they don't even hunt for food!

Haidar: They don't hunt?

Kiegan: Well, some do hunt just to get the meat, but a lot do it for sporting events. So... where are we?

Haidar: We are currently outside the ruins of Dergaltha. I'm hunting for a mark.

Kiegan: Mark?

Haidar: sighs A mark is a creature or group of persons who have disrupted others, leading to a bill being posted at a pub.

Kiegan: Ah... like a bounty hunt...

Haidar: Precisely. Any other questions you want to get out of the way before I go to sleep?

Kiegan: Uh... just one. About that dagger...

Haidar: Well, it would come up sooner or later... lifts up hand. a purple crystal appears above her hand I have the inherited ability to create amethyst crystal at will. It's in the family blood. Every other generation of purebloods has it. My grandmother, for example, could summon sapphire crystal. My mother, however, could not, because of the generation gap.

Kiegan: Cooooool...

Haidar: Yes, well, it means that I've been able to save on weapons... until now. I assume you will want to continue traveling with me?

Kiegan: I'll try not to get in the way... does this mean you'll allow it?

Haidar: It could be helpful to have an ally, in case I get knocked out. Very well, I guess I now have a use for this. tosses Gokuu Pole at Kiegan I'm sure you'll properly wield it after a few battles. Now, we rest, Mark hunt tommorow.

Kiegan: All right... lays down near fire

Scene: Ghaight. Still on fire.

Gare: I'll have more time to think about the situation later... gotta get out of here now. Hmmm... the nearest gate is... that way. climbs down ladder and heads west

At the gate...

Gare: Looks like the coast is clear... steps out from vandalized stall

??: HALT!

Gare: I'm screwed. turns around with hands up

seven hume gunmen are pointing guns at him

Gunman 1: Hey! It's the boy! The one the Boss mentioned!

Gunman 2: Really? Well, let's make sure he can't escape!

Gare(thinking): It can't be... the end? Now?

On a hill with a tree overlooking the burning city

a man holding a demonic sword stands under the tree

Man: ...awaken thyself... NOW!

back at the gate

the gunmen open fire

Bullets are hitting Gare, but they're doing no damage

Gare: What? How can- HGGGGWAAAAAA!!

His hands shift to clawed paws. His ears shift up to the top of his head as a muzzle elongates on his face. A tail sprouts from his rear. Hair grows all over his body. He is now a werewolf

Werewolf: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

the werewolf teleports behind the gunmen and swipes with his claws. Two of them are sliced, and they fall over. He crouches, and then launches onto another one. Even as his claws are digging into the gunner, he is biting another in the neck. Two of them charge forward and are stopped with a clawed uppercut. The last one runs away.

Werewolf: howls at crescent moon turns back to Gare. Gare is wearing his permanent outfit

Gare: stunned What just happened... and where'd these clothes come from? And this... this is a saber!

a stall behind him explodes

Gare: Right, well, I'd better just get out of here!!

outside the city

Gare: Uh... where to go?!

a farmer riding a chocobo-driven cart passes

Gare: Hey! Where are you heading to?

Farmer: The desert city of Fendar... need a lift?

Gare: Gee, thanks!

Farmer: Hop on...

Gare hops in the back.

Little does he know... that Fendar is three days away.

End Chapter Two...


End file.
